Field
The described technology generally relates to a rechargeable battery pack used in a power tool.
Description of the Related Technology
Rechargeable batteries include one or more unit cells electrically connected to each other to meet the power requirements of the application for the batteries. The standard rechargeable battery pack includes a plurality of unit cells, a protective circuit module (PCM) that protects the unit cells, and a case housing the unit cells and the protective circuit module.
A typical application for rechargeable battery packs is portable power tools that are generally used outdoors. Rechargeable battery packs designed for such applications need to be protected against mechanical impacts.